


All of the Stars

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Songfic, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon remembers his mother and Namo comforts. Very fluffy! Tissue warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Stars

**Author's Note: Ok. Going back to my roots and introducing a Middle Earth Tolkien inspired one-shot. This was actually a chapter in another fanfict but I decided it would look better as an one shot instead. Your welcome. Heavily inspired by AzureSkye23 who is on FanFiction.net, so you should really go over and read her ficts they're incredible!**

**No I do not own Mairon or Namo and I don't own All of the Stars.**

**Enjoy!**

  _All of the Stars_

Mairon sighed quietly as he sat down on the roof of the house. He had needed to escape the arguing and yelling between his older brother and Manwe that was coming from the sitting room. He actually wasn’t entirely sure what they were arguing about this time but he hadn’t wanted to stick around to find out. He was scared that the constant arguments would push Manwe over the edge and that he would one day drop them off at a foster home and never look back. Mairon didn’t want that, he didn’t think that he could take it mentally or emotionally. For the first time in his life he had started to feel safe and he couldn’t go back to the mental state he had been in three weeks ago.

Mairon leaned back and looked up at the stars above him; he had always loved the stars and had often sought out their comfort after a hard day, which was mostly everyday. Now, he did it more out of habit than anything else, though the arguing going on below was a pretty nasty coincidence.

He sighed again than stuck in a pair of ear buds and cranked up the music to almost ear shattering, not that it made a difference to him. Ear shattering volume was a few decibels under ‘normal’ for him. He couldn’t help but think that the song starting up was another coincidence, though not necessarily a bad one.

_‘It’s just another night_

_And I’m staring at the moon_

_Saw a shooting star and thought of you_

_I sang a lullaby_

_By the waterside and knew_

_If you were here I’d sing to you_

_You’re on the other side_

_As the skyline splits in two_

_Miles away from seeing you_

_But I can see the stars_

_From America_

_I wonder do you see them too?’_

Mairon actually quite liked this song and so did his mother apparently, though he had never met her. Sauron had told him on one of the rare occasions he had wanted to talk about her. Mairon couldn’t help but think of the mother he never got the chance to know when this song played and put together with the stars above, it made him very emotional.

_'So open your eyes_

_And see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts_

_Believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home’_

At this point in the song he already was a mess with tears slowly sliding down from his golden eyes. This part particularly made him think of his mother and the fact that she was somewhere looking down; horizons truly meeting together between death and life. And the stars, the stars had led him to a home, whether it became the home would be brought to light later.

_‘I can hear your heart_

_On the radio beat_

_Their playing ‘Chasing Cars’_

_And I thought of us_

_Back to the time_

_When you were lying next to me_

_I looked across and fell in love_

_So I took your hand_

_Back through lamp lit streets and knew_

_Everything led back to you_

_Can you see the stars_

_Over Amsterdam_

_You’re the song my heart is beating to’_

This part was always in his mother’s perspective, looking across at her two sons and loving them with her whole being even after she died. Mairon tried and failed to wipe away the tears swiftly falling down and instead gave up and sang quietly along to the next part.

_‘So open your eyes_

_And see_

_The ways our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts_

_Believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home_

_And oh, I know_

_And, oh, I know, oh_

_I can see the stars_

_From America’_

Namo sighed as he watched the curled up Maia sing softly along to the music blasting through the headphones. It had only been three weeks and Namo had hopelessly fallen in love with the young Maia on the first day. That love had only grown as he interacted more with the quiet and, for lack of better word, damaged child. It had only been three weeks and yet Namo felt that they had progressed a lot, though others would think it no progress at all. The greatest progress, and perhaps the most important, was that Namo was now allowed to actually touch and coddle the child. He still flinched horribly when someone touched him including Namo, but now it seemed Mairon had gotten more comfortable around him. Huge progress.

Namo heard the song end and another start up, but he ignored it in favor of sitting down and gently drawing the little Maia into his arms. As expected, Mairon flinched violently, but when he saw who it was, he practically collapsed into the Vala’s arms. Namo gently wiped the tears still silently sliding down his cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Mairon in response, curled up in his arms with his head resting against the Vala’s chest.

The two sat there quietly, no words were needed. Namo ran a hand gently through the Maia’s flaming red hair and felt him move unconsciously closer. It was perhaps only a few minutes later or perhaps a few hours when Namo finally looked down to see that his Maia had fallen asleep. He continued running his hand through Mairon’s hair, not willing enough or ready, to move. He knew that being close to the stars helped his little Maia and if he had to sit outside all night, then that’s what he was going to do.

He loved his little Maia and would do anything to help ease the pain and damage done to him.

 

**I hope you enjoyed this little fict! Kudo, comment, bookmark!**


End file.
